


Who Favors Fire

by BlackRose



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, This is why I shouldn't watch promos, Traumatized Eddie, also blood and fire, and gratuitious use of Spanish, and ptsd, there is death but not of anyone we know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose/pseuds/BlackRose
Summary: Events on a call take a turn for the dangerous, dredging up some things Eddie could swear he'd moved past. Thankfully, Buck is there.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 150





	Who Favors Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive my GoogleTranslate Spanish, but it's meant to be:
> 
> 'Mother of God'
> 
> 'There was so much blood'
> 
> 'They all died, I couldn't save anyone'
> 
> 'Whores/bastards'

The oil well explodes with a sound like artillery fire. 

The fountain of flame that suddenly engulfs Eddie's vision wipes everything away. The oil field, his crew, the rig. The sand he's been thrown back onto is no longer Californian, but Iraqi. There's a smoking wreck come to rest not far from him, jet fuel and coppery red spilling out. His mouth dry, Eddie forces himself to his feet _(that stab of pain could mean anything from bruised bone to dislocation) and races to it. They can't get out; they're going to burn to death inside the downed chopper---_

Hands on his shoulders jolt him; his breath seizes up for an instant but then it's Buck; his best friend's voice a low reassurance in his ears. 

"Eds, it's me. Talk to me, man. Where are you right now?"

He must've noticed the way Eddie can't quite focus yet, can't pull himself away from the crash or the screams. His eyes well up, his hand finding Buck's to squeeze _please don't let me die, Sarge!_ and his answer is a shaky whisper.

"Fallujah."

Distantly he's aware that his legs are giving out, and that the hand in his has shifted slightly---but only enough for strong arms to gather him close and ease him gently to the ground. Despite the desert heat, he's suddenly ice-cold. 

_Blood is so cold so fast, warm in the body but cold on the ground.._

"Nah, Eds, that was a long time ago. You're here with us now, in L.A. You left the Army years ago."

Eddie huffs out a breath, trying to shake it away---the screams and the greasy smoke, and _Madre de Dios_ , roasting pork smell. Cooking flesh. Focus. Frank told him that; find things to ground himself. 

The big hand enfolding his, it's steady where his is not. Its owner's strong arms cradle him securely to a broad chest. He leans back into the familiar cologne, fighting his own breath. 

"There's no....blood this time. Last time.... _había tanta sangre_. Everywhere---two dead on impact, three others burned. Our CO passed not far from the wreck. Tried to give him CPR but....he bled too much. _Todos murieron, no puedia salvar a nadie!"_

Buck leans into Eddie's neck. The gentle weight helps, though he's still shivering. 

"You did save someone today, Eddie. That kid is safe thanks to you. Another dad, he's getting to hug his son tonight because of you. And when you get home, Christopher's gonna be there, safe and sound, ready to give you hugs. Just like this, yeah?"

A soft squeeze, and Eddie stifles a sob. Leaning back into Buck's strength, just letting this wonderful man be his rock for a moment, he can finally let himself fall completely apart. 

Hen and Chimney hover, unsure what to do. Buck warns them off with silent shakes of the head. Not yet. It takes what feels like hours before Eddie finally manages to compose himself---though, they note, he makes no attempt to move out of Buck's arms. He looks exhausted, and when he finally starts to explain, he sounds like he's just run a marathon. 

"My last tour, I was with a small squad doing what was supposed to be a routine recon, sweeping for insurgents along a road used as a supplyline. Little did we know, the _putas_ had got hold of an RPG. They took down our chopper. I was...the only one that walked away. Some killed on impact, the rest...." his words choked off again. 

"The rest burned."

Hen makes a soft horrified noise. Chimney's gone to the truck to retrieve a shock blanket and a bottle of water. Buck smiles gratefully as he drapes it over Eddie, coaxing him to let his hand go long enough to drink. By the time Bobby comes to tell them the scene is clear and they can pack up, Eddie's got some color back but he still seems fragile. It takes nothing at all for Buck to scoop him up to be carried back to the truck. It worries the team to no end that he doesn't protest. Buckled safely into the rig, tucked up under his blanket, Eddie stops Buck as he goes to climb inside. 

"You'd have made a good soldier, man. There's nobody I'd have rather had at my back."

The warmth that floods Eddie's chest as Buck smiles at him begins to thaw him inside. 

"Any time, Eds. Any time."


End file.
